The Snowy Path
by Ebony umbreon
Summary: He woke up in the snow. he did not recall how he came to be there, nor anything before that. you know who he will become... but he hasn't the faintest idea. Oh well, might as well get out of the forest before he catches hypothermia. [One-shot]


**So~ I was thinking about making a series of One-shots about the ninjas when they were younger. I've already done one for Kai and this one's for Zane but~ do you reckon I should actually do one for all of them or just leave it at this?**

The first thing he realised, was that he was leaning against a tree. it was rough and cold. he was cold, freezing almost. but why? that's what he couldn't remember... he couldn't remember anything. he began to panic, feeling himself twitching in the snow. what had happened? where was he? an even scarier thought crossed his mind:

 _who was he?_

 _No. this is irrational. calm down_ , he told himself, realising his breathing had dramatically quickened. Also... 'irrational'... did he use words like that often? it seemed so. it felt more natural. perhaps he just felt like doing that... He inhaled deeply, and asked himself something to at least give him some grasp of himself:

 _What is my name?_

The letter 'Z' vaguely felt as if it was important. so he spoke it aloud, "Z," something hazy brought itself to the front of his mind. He tried it out. "Zane." it seemed right. it seemed like it was his name, that this was his first hint at his identity.

Zane let himself relax for a while, before he opened his eyes. The scenery was not much, an almost endless expanse of pure white snow, with the occasional bare birch tree scattered about. He stood up, feeling his legs shaking. he must have been there for a while if his legs were not used to supporting him. He leant against the tree for support. something felt... strange about the area.

he looked about some more, his eyes catching the vaguest hints of... two sets of footprints? he moved over to them almost silently and crouched down, examining them. they looked skeletal. _No_ , he told himself, _no one has footprints like that... could they?_ _unless they were... no. that's impossible. skeletons do not walk._ Zane shook the slightly scary thought from his head and moved on, not noticing the long lines in the snow, suggesting that something... someone had been dragged over there.

Something about the forest gave Zane a tiny spark of hope, like it was important. he didn't have time to ponder it. he shivered. his main priority should be to find shelter. or food. how long had it been since he had last eaten? how long had he even been laying there? he just didn't know. he pushed the questions to the back of his mind as he focussed on walking.

he had a feeling, a knowing that the way he was stumbling was the right way. could it be justified? absolutely not. Zane passed a large oak tree without giving it a second glance, only registering it's existence as a point to which he would know he was walking in circles.

It seemed like forever he trudged through the snow, the cold clinging him like an icy veil he just could not shake. he hated to admit it, but he was comforted by it. Eventually, he saw a light grey line, possibly a road and ran towards it as he heard the sound of hoof-beats. _perhaps someone can assist me..._

Zane reached the road and realised that he wasn't even tired. he must exercise a lot. The hoof-beats were much louder now and he could just make out a cart with a figure sitting inside it. he quickly looked at the scene and came to the conclusion the passengers were not hostile.

He cupped his hands to his mouth and called out to the cart as it was passing him by, "Hello?! excuse me sir, could you please allow me to ride in the cart?"

The man yanked on the reigns and the cart slowed to a halt, much to the horses irritation. he looked down at Zane, who stood there, looking curiously at him, "uh... I don't see why not... we're heading back to our village, Coldmount... is that nearby to your destination?"

Zane bit his lip, "I do not know... I... can't actually remember..."

The man frowned and said, "well then... can you remember your name?"

"Zane," he replied firmly, "I found myself in the woods not too long ago... I cannot recollect how I got there... nor anything before that..."

"Zane," the man repeated thoughtfully, "well... I could use some help about the place..." he smiled at Zane, "you can stay with me 'til you figure out who you are... but you'll have to work. I ain't letting you stay for free... that sound alright?"

Zane nodded, "it sounds reasonable."

The man nodded, "well then, clamber on and let's go."


End file.
